


The Party

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Albus finds out about Jamie and Scorpius





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Christmas Party

It's the annual Christmas party thrown by the league. Players, coaches, staff, owners, ministry employees and family members are all present. The players all wear the official dress robes of their official teams. The navy robe with the small golden bulrushes on the chest pocket that Scorpius and the rest of the Puddlemere United team wear looks absolutely amazing compared to some of the others. Scorpius has to admit that Jamie can make the Wasps' yellow robe with the black trimmings look good despite the obnoxious colour.

"Here."

Scorpius frowns when Albus hands him a napkin.

"What?"

"You're drooling," Albus says, clearly not pleased. "I thought we decided that you would stop pining over him."

"I-" Scorpius has one friend and he's never lied to Albus. Ever. He grasps for something to say, but before he can, Al casts a privacy spell.

"You shagged him, didn't you?"

"No, we haven't… we-" Albus will like what he has to say even less, Scorpius knows it. "We talked and we want to be together, have a real relationship."

Albus snorts. "Never going to happen. It's not that Jamie doesn't know what relationship means, it's that he doesn't even know that the word exists."

Scorpius knows that Albus is right, or was. "It's different this time."

"Because it's you?" Albus says. "Scor, I love you, but you're not any different from all the other people who think they will be the ones to tame him. The moment he bangs you, he'll move on."

"Maybe," Scorpius says softly, "but I need to see where this could go. I'll hate myself if I don't at least try. In the meantime, I know what could happen, it's why we're keeping it a secret. I know you don't like it-"

"It's not that." Albus squeezes Scorpius' arm. "He's a big oaf, but I love Jamie, and you're my best friend. I'd love it if you two could be together, but I worry, because I know him. He's all smiles and jokes, but if something goes wrong, he hurts people. He does it with a smile and a joke that makes him look like he's the good guy, while he destroys the other person, and that if he even remembers that you exist. I can't see a single scenario in which you don't get hurt."

Scorpius knows that Albus could go on and on about all that is wrong about Jamie, but he's spared from having to listen when Jamie arrives.

"Privacy spell at a party? What are you scheming?" Jamie asks with a smile.

"He knows," Scorpius says, which is probably not the way to go from the look he gets from both Potters. "He guessed and I won't lie to Al."

Jamie keeps that stupid smile of him on his face and his eyes on Scorpius. "It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. Do you remember that you two play on different teams?" Albus hisses.

"We have the break for the national team, training, a few friendlies. We'll be on the same team," Scorpius answers, but Al might as well not be there.

Albus snaps his fingers in front of their faces. "Circe's cunt, you're hopeless. You've got stars in the eyes. You're just missing Uncle George's valentine's day hearts following you around. How will you keep this secret at training?"

Jamie rolls his eyes. "We'll be fine. In fact, I was thinking since my old roommate didn't make the roster this time around, we could room together."

"Because you're such good friends," Albus put in.

"We're doing because of team unity," Jamie answers with a grin.

Scorpius hasn't said a word, too busy staring at Jamie and because he knows that Albus will put up a bigger fight than he would anyway. "I suppose we can."

Albus groans. "Don't come crying to me when you both get kicked out of the national team."

From across the room, McLaggen shouts Jamie's name. "Did you forget for what team you play?"

Jamie laughs it off. "You mean the national team? Not that you'd know, since you're not good enough to make the roster." With that, he's done with McLaggen and returns to his conversation. "Since Al knows, why don't you come over tonight?"

"All right, but I can't stay long. I promised Grandmother that we'll go shopping in the morning and shopping with her is worse than a five-hour match." 

Jamie chuckles, but doesn't comment, probably because Scorpius knows that their grandmother can be just as bad. "I'll see you later then.

Albus waits for Jamie to leave, before moving closer. "Did you see what he did? He insulted McLaggen and made him look like an idiot."

Scorpius snorts. "McLaggen doesn't need help to look like an idiot. Only reason he's on the starting line-up is because he plays with the Cannons. No one else would want him. But, I get what you're saying. I'll be careful."

"You'd better be. Jamie has a way of making people underestimate just how mean he can be. Not that you'll listen to me. Come on, enough about him, let's go try some of the food they have here."

Scorpius doesn't underestimate Jamie and he knows that he might end up getting hurt, just like he knows that Albus will be there to comfort him despite his words. One look at Jamie tells him that no matter what happens, it will be worth it.


End file.
